Destino
by DannieDirectioner
Summary: Esta historia, nos muestra como las fuerzas del Destino, unen a nuestros personajes favoritos... Comenzando con Bella como novia de Jacob y Edward el chico con el que se tropezó en el cine...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Mi Nombre, Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, y esta es mi historia sobre como todo comenzó gracias a (como mi pequeña sobrina Emma dice ) _el Destino._.

Lo mire, estaba de espaldas a mi, ahí parado frente a la puerta..

-Que planeas hacer?.-Le pregunte, sin estar segura de querer saber o no la respuesta.

-Creo que ya lo sabes Bella.-Dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.-Supongo que es más que obvio lo que esta sucediendo aquí.. Así que no me meter más en sus vidas.

De pronto tuve miedo, miedo de perderlo, miedo de no saber si iba a estar conmigo o si jamás lo volvería a ver.

-No!- Dije con mas desesperación de la que hubiera preferido mostrar - Por favor no te vayas! , Te quiero mucho, no puedes dejarme!- Mis ojos comenzaban a arder por las lagrimas.

Finalmente se giro, y me vio a los ojos, unos ojos con mas sufrimiento del que hubiera creído, se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Yo no quiero dejarte, pero tienes que escoger, es Él o Yo, no nos puedes tener a los dos juntos.

En ese momento empec a llorar. Lloré ahí abrazada a su pecho, no quería perderlo, _no podía_ perderlo, porque sin uno u otro, no seria completamente feliz...

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el prefacio de mi primer fic...  
Al principio los capitulos son cortitos.. pero conforme avanza la historia van haciendose mas largos :D.

Espero les guste n,n !

Un Beso !

Ilee~


	2. Capitulo 1

Era un día normal, nublado, típico de Forks, gracias a Dios era Sábado pero aun as me levante temprano, tenia planes con_ Mi Novio_.  
Me bañe, y me vestí , y fui a pararme frente al espejo para revisar mi ropa, era un chica normal, estatura promedio, un cuerpo no muy voluptuoso, mi tez era pálida, mis ojos color chocolate, y pelo café. Me cepill los dientes y bajé, al llegar abajo y entrar a la cocina estaba Charlie mi padre leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas, mientras que Renné mi madre hacia el desayuno.  
-Buenos Días Cariño!- Me saludo Renné y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola mamá, Hola papá!

-Buenos días hija contesto Charlie detr s de su peri dico.

Charlie nunca había sido muy cariñoso que digamos, así que no me molestaba su actitud.

Me acerque a la barra de la cocina y tomé uno de los Hot Cakes que estaba haciendo Renne, en eso se escucho el timbre rápidamente fui a abrir la puerta esperando ver a _Mi Novio_, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al _bobo de mi hermano Emmett,_ enorme y m sculoso y con su enorme sonrisa como siempre y a su lado su novia Rosalie, rubia, alta y delgada, con un cuerpo de supermodelo y muy bonita como siempre.

-Agh Emmett! Eres tú! dije un poco desilucionada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermanita!- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Salude a Rosalie y nos fuimos todos al comedor y nos sentamos a desayunar.  
Mis padres ya sabían de mis planes, as que no dijeron nada.  
El desayuno paso como cualquier fin de semana familiar, fui blanco de todas las bromas de Emmett, y claro, hizo aun mas bromas al darse cuenta de mis sonrojos.

Subí a cepillarme los dientes de nuevo, y ordenar un poco el cuarto mientras esperaba.  
Se escucho el timbre y escuche a Charlie abrir la puerta, saludar y después grito :

**_-BELLA! ES TU NOVIO!_**

Salí corriendo por el pasillo y al llegar abajo estaba al pie de las escaleras esperándome.

_**-JACOB!-**_Grite y brinque a sus brazos.


	3. Capitulo 2

Jake POV

Llegué a casa de Bella, la llevaria a ver una película, toqué la puerta y Charlie me abrió, me dijo que estaba arriba y le grito a Bella que yo habia llegado.  
Dentro de una semana cumpliríamos 2 años de novios, aún podía recordar cuando se lo dije.

_~Flashback~_

Bella y yo paseabamos por la playa de La Push, estaba sumamente nervioso, ella me gustaba desde hacia casi 1 año, y no podia callarmelo mas. Asi que era ahora o nunca, hablaba ahora o callaba para siempre.

-B-bella?- la llame, las palabras se me trababan por los nervios.  
Ella me miro con esos ojos chocolates tan profundos un poco confundida.  
-Que pasa Jake?- Me dijo preocupada- Esta todo bien?  
-Cla-claro, es solo que...-Bajé la mirada, nervioso.  
-Jacob estas comensando a preocuparme, dimelo ahora!

La mire, 99% seguro de que después me iba a arrepentir de esto pero, trague saliva y lo solte todo :  
-Bella, te quiero muchisimo, desde hace tiempo tiempo que me gustas, y se que no sientes lo mismo pero..  
-Jacob para para para!- me interrumpio, y parecia que luchaba por contener una sonrisa.  
-Lose soy un tonto, no te estoy obligando a nada pero..  
-Jacob!- volvio a interrumpirme- me vas a dejar hablar?- La mire con nervios y pena.  
Me tomo del rostro y me miro a los ojos.  
-Hay veces en que eres muy tonto sabes?-Me dijo y después sonrio, de pronto su rostro tomo un color rojo, caracteristico de ella cuando tenia mucha vergüenza.-Tu.. Tu tambien me gustas Jake- me dijo y miro hacia abajo.

En ese momento senti una inmensa felicidad, era simplemente algo que no se puede explicar con palabras.  
-De verdad?- Pregunte sonriente.  
-Claro que si tontito! Me dijo ella aun roja.  
-Entonses.. Bella, te gustaria ser mi novia?- le dije con una sonrisa tan grande que casi dolia.  
-S-si- me dijo toda roja y sonriente.  
La tome en mis brazos y me puse a dar vueltas con ella, por toda la playa. Y al bajarla le di un beso, ese beso que tanto tiempo habia estado esperando.

*Fin Flashback*

Sonrei, de verdad que era algo cursi. En ese momento la vi bajando de las escaleras.

-JACOB!- Grito al verme y se lanzó mis brazos con una enorme sonrisa, me dio un pequeño beso ya que su papá estaba presente y la bajé.  
-Lista?-Le pregunte al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.  
-Por supuesto! Vamos!- dijo y me jaló hacia la puerta.- Adios papá!

* * *

Bueeeeeno, este es el segundo cap... Espero les guste, los primeros caps son muy cortos, pero ya cuando avance, se van haciendo más largos :)..  
Dejen Reviews plis!  
Un Beso !

_Ilee~_


End file.
